euphoriafandomcom-20200213-history
'03 Bonnie and Clyde
'03 Bonnie and Clyde is the fifth episode of the first season of Euphoria, and the fifth episode of the series overall. It was released on July 14, 2019 on HBO. :For the episode transcript, see here. Synopsis In the aftermath of the carnival, Maddy and Nate are forced to deal with a police investigation. Jules begins to feel pressured by her role in Rue's sobriety. Kat ignores a confused Ethan and embraces her new lifestyle. Cassie tries to distance herself from Daniel and focus on her relationship with McKay. Cal Jacobs worries about how his actions have affected his sons. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD After this brief prologue, we begin with Rue missing drugs but as a second prize she focuses on Jules instead, almost obsessively. As she begins to pleasure herself, Rue’s Mum bursts in causing a slightly awkward and strangely humorous exchange between them to occur. Things appears to be on the up for Rue with her Mum and their relationship is finally beginning to rekindle without the wall of drugs between them. Unable to hide the raw red marks across her neck, Maddy is eventually found out at school. Given her molly incident at the carnival and inability to eat thanks to her comedown, at school she’s called into the Principal’s office where she’s asked if Nate is the one responsible. Maddy doesn’t crack but he’s determined – proceeding to quiz various kids around campus before calling Nate (and his Father) into the office. The night of the carnival saw Kat have an epiphany about men, prompting her confidence to sky-rocket. An interesting bit of juxtaposing imagery follows as Kat stands next to a shop with a Calvin Harris model poster on. However, she’s still angry at Ethan for what he did so she hooks up with Trevor, leading to an intimate encounter in his car. Maddy’s Mother decides to press charges, much to the horror of her daughter. Cal meanwhile, is told to speak to his son before doing anything else. He tells Nate to keep his head held high and not to pay attention to the people around him as he’s marched out of school and into the local police station. Maddy is taken down to the station as well where she squares up to one of the officers, after throwing a milkshake, before having her hoody forcibly removed. We see the pictures of her neck in high definition – it’s not pretty. In a room next door Nate is interviewed where he tells her he grabbed her by the arm but didn’t choke her. He does tell the police she was high on MDMA though but it’s not enough to prevent Nate from being suspended. Juxtaposing Maddie’s sexual history, we see Rue’s self-confessed brief and embarrasing hook-ups with a lack of meaningful emotion. Besides what she’s feeling with Jules, she’s never been in love. After a good talk with Ali at the rehab centre about it, Rue admits the real truth to everyone in the group. She wasn’t clean all those times she said she was – it’s actually been 13 days – however Jules is the one who’s really helped her through this time. Later that night, Rue, Lexi and Jules head to the roller disco together but as Lexi comments on Rue’s euphoric mood, Jules freaks out and heads to the toilets. Cal heads back to the familar hook up spot at the motel but midway through his time with a random guy he has second thoughts. He talks to him about the rage his boys are feeling and how scared he is they’ll follow in his footsteps, wondering whether what he’s doing affects them. While out driving, Maddy receives a text from Nate telling her to meet him at the hotel off Exit 27. Hopeful, she speeds up toward the rendezvous point where we ironically find out it’s the same hotel Cal left moments earlier. Nate and Maddie then meet and embrace while Rue falls asleep on a terrified Jules. Credits Cast Starring * Zendaya as Rue Bennett * Maude Apatow as Lexi Howard * Angus Cloud as Fezco (Credited despite absence) * Eric Dane as Cal Jacobs * Alexa Demie as Maddy Perez * Jacob Elordi as Nate Jacobs * Barbie Ferreira as Kat Hernandez * Nika King as Leslie Bennett * Storm Reid as Gia Bennett * Hunter Schafer as Jules Vaughn * Algee Smith as Chris McKay * Sydney Sweeney as Cassie Howard Guest Starring * Elpidia Carrillo as Sonia * Austin Abrams as Ethan * Keean Johnson as Daniel * Larry Joe Campbell as Officer Wilson * Jeff Pope as Johnny * and Colman Domingo as Ali * Paula Marshall as Marsha * John Ales as David * Jeremiah Birkett as Principal Hayes * Shiloh Fernandez as Trevor * Mercedes Colon as Kat's Mom * Sean Martini as Minako Co-Starring * Javon "Wanna" Walton as Ashtray * Sophia Rose Wilson as BB * Ruben Dario as Ted * Greg Bryan as Coach * Keilani Arellanes as 11-Year-Old Maddy * Aliyah Conley as 13-Year-Old Rue * Theo Breaux and Vito D'Ambrosio as Police Detectives * Aileen Burdock as Detective Riley * Priscilla Davies as Survivor * Marsha Gambles as Miss Marsha * Lisa Pescherine as Mrs. Donovan * Justice Alan as Rue's First Kiss * Casey Miller and Andy Sandoval as Rando Fuckboys * Virginia Schneider as Lawyer * Melissa de la Cruz as Random Girl * Courtney Taylor Burness as Another Girl * Betty as Third Girl * Cameron Alexander as Random Guy * Jojo Tua as Another Guy * Carson Nicely as Older Guy * Kossisko as DJ * Akono Dixon as Some Guy * Hugo Almonte as A New Guy * Dylan McNamara as Another New Guy * Jean Kinsella as Stockbroker Guy * Christian Berishaj as Hot Roller Rink Dude Quotes Trivia Multimedia Soundtrack Gallery |-|Videos= Euphoria episode 5 promo HBO |-|Images= BTS S01E05 4.jpg BTS S01E05 5.jpg BTS S01E05.jpg BTS S01E05 1.jpg BTS S01E05 2.jpg BTS S01E05 3.jpg Season 1, Episode 5- “‘03 Bonnie and Clyde” Promo.jpg Season 1, Episode 5- “‘03 Bonnie and Clyde” Promo 1.jpeg Season 1, Episode 5- “‘03 Bonnie and Clyde” Promo 2.jpeg Season 1, Episode 5- “‘03 Bonnie and Clyde” Promo 3.jpeg Season 1, Episode 5- “‘03 Bonnie and Clyde” Promo 4.jpeg Season 1, Episode 5- “‘03 Bonnie and Clyde” Promo 5.jpeg Season 1, Episode 5- “‘03 Bonnie and Clyde” Promo 6 .jpeg Season 1, Episode 5- “‘03 Bonnie and Clyde” Promo 7.jpeg Season 1, Episode 5- “‘03 Bonnie and Clyde” Promo 8.jpeg Maddy.jpg maddy at the beach.jpg See also References Category:Episodes Category:Episodes (Season 1)